Неприятные ощущения могут привести к
by Kit2000
Summary: Идея на этот one-shot пришла из повседневной жизни, а точнее из-за одной из главных проблем повседневной жизни—натирания ног. Как с этим справятся Шинн и Луна?


Неприятные ощущения могут привести к приятным последствиям…

**Неприятные ощущения могут привести к приятным последствиям…**

К Гандам Сид и Гандам Сид Дестини я никакого отношения не имею. Просто люблю играть с героями))

**xxx**

На дворе был обычный летний день. Стояла неимоверная жара, хотя, такая знойная погода являлась не диковинкой для августа.

В центре города кипела жизнь. Прохожие, то и дело, бегали туда-сюда, каждый занятый своими бытовыми проблемами. И посреди этой суматохи можно было заметить весьма яркую пару. Яркую не потому, что их одежда была кричащих цветов. Нет. Наоборот, одеты эти люди были стильно, но не вызывающе. Просто глядя на то, как они идут по улице рука об руку, невольно взгляд останавливается на них. На вид им было не больше двадцати. Парень с непослушными, торчащими в разные стороны, черными аж до фиолетового оттенка волосами и глазами цвета молодого виноградного вина, шел рядом с девушкой, неся в обеих руках огромные пакеты с торговыми марками популярных дорогих бутиков. Что же касается девушки, то она была очень хороша собой. Ее волосы цвета спелой малины были собраны в длинный низкий хвост, длина которого доходила до поясницы. Ясно-голубые глаза обрамляли густые черные ресницы. Ее осанке мог бы позавидовать любой офицер. Девушка была одета в легкое сезонное белое, отороченное желтыми лентами, платье до колен, в то время как ее спутник предпочел насыщенного вишневого цвета шелковую рубашку с длинным рукавом, не застегнутую на пару верхних пуговиц. Такой цвет отлично подчеркивал выразительность необычных глаз юноши. Сезонным шортам и сланцам он предпочел черные вельветовые джинсы и такого же цвета туфли со скошенным каблуком.

Пока автор всячески пыталась поведать вам описание этой интересной пары, девушка, отпустив руку юноши, внезапно остановилась и жалобно посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

--Я больше не могу,--как-то сдавленно сказала она.

Парень удивленно окинул ее взглядом.

--Чего ты не можешь? Я же и так несу все покупки.

--Да я не про это,--девушка медленно пошла по направлению к ближайшей лавочки, которая стояла среди небольшого сквера, усаженного многочисленными цветами.

--Тогда про что?—брюнет сел рядом, поставив свою ношу неподалеку от себя.

--Шинн, ты вообще обо мне заботишься?—в голубых глазах заблестели чуть сдерживаемые слезы.

Такого вопроса Шинн никак не ожидал, поэтому немудрено, что его глаза приняли форму кофейных блюдец.

--Луна! Что на тебя нашло? Конечно, я забочусь о тебе! Что за глупые вопросы?

Всем было известно, что этот молодой человек имел весьма вспыльчивый характер. Но в душе он больше походил на ребенка, который постоянно пытается огрызнуться, чтобы о нем думали, как о взрослом. Действительно, он не любил, когда ему задают вопросы, на которые он не знал ответов. Но этот вопрос поставил его в тупик, так как ответ на него он, конечно же, знал. Но самое интересно было то, почему этот вопрос вообще имел место прозвучать? И от кого? Из уст любимого ему человека!

Лунамария Хоук. Так ее звали. Сейчас она смотрела на него с большой грустью. Наверное, ей было больно видеть, как эти винного оттенка глаза напротив смотрели на нее с раздражением и непониманием.

--Тогда, почему ты до сих пор не увидел, что мне ужасно больно?—в ее голосе слышались нотки обиды.

--Э?

--Вот! Смотри!—сказав это, девушка повернулась на лавочке к нему всем корпусом и положила ноги на колени ошарашенного юноши.

--И…и…Лунамария, как это понимать? –Шинн съежился, почувствовав неожиданную тяжесть на ногах.

--Ничего не узнаешь?—она немного помотала носками туфель.

--Это ж те, что…

--Именно. Это те, что ты мне подарил.

Переведя свой взгляд с туфель на лицо девушки, парень захлопал ресницами, явно чего-то недопонимая.

--Но, я думал, что ты оденешь их на свадьбу Киры и Лакус.

--Шинни, мы сегодня с самого утра ходим по магазинам, пытаемся найти себе костюмы на их свадьбу,--успела начать страдающая собеседница.

--Да уж, никогда не думал, что это будет настолько трудно. Но причем здесь туфли??

Почему-то Луне захотелось разрыдаться. Не из-за боли, которую она сейчас испытывала, нет. Слезы хотели показаться и прокатиться по бархатным щечкам из-за того, что Шинн до сих пор ничего не понял.

--Аска, неужели не понятно, что я себе натерла ноги. И идти я больше не могу. А ведь мы еще столько всего не купили: мне платье, тебе галстук…

Юноша рефлекторно обхватил одну ее ногу руками и приподнял, поднося ее ближе к своему лицу для изучения.

-Странно, а мне казалось, что они подойдут тебе. Неужели размеры перепутал?

--Шинн, перестань бубнить себе под нос! И…и отпусти мою ногу! На нас люди смотрят,--опустив голову, пытаясь скрыть челкой образовавшийся румянец, очень смущенно проговорила Лунамария.

--Ой, прости-прости, виноват,--он бережно положил ее ножку обратно себе на колени.—Может, продолжим завтра? Пошли домой.

--Я же те говорю, что не могу идти. Мне очень больно,--грустно ответила красавица, отведя взгляд на цветы, колышимые легким летним ветерком.

Аска понимающе и нежно посмотрел на нее. Ведь натереть ноги—это тоже самое, что получить ранение во время сражения. А заставлять раненного снова идти в бой—это против всяких правил и, к тому же, это противоречило кодексу чести.

Немного подумав, парень пришел к очень интересному решению этой проблемы.

Луна почувствовала приятные прикосновения к ногам. Приподняв голову, она увидела руки Шинна, которые гладили ее голени. Девушка озадаченно посмотрела на улыбающегося Аску.

--Знаешь что…я тут кое-что придумал,--начал он,--ты меня здесь подожди, я скоро вернусь. Только сначала,--ловким движением он освободил ее ноги от заточения в узком пространстве,--снимем эти шпильки.

Он встал и, мимолетно поцеловав Луну в щечку, побежал по улице, напоследок выкрикнув:

--За вещами последи! И никуда не уходи! И…и не разговаривай с незнакомцами!!

Длинноволосая девушка непонимающе хлопала ресницами ему вслед.

xxx

--Я беру,--прозвучал решительный голос.

--Сэр, это прекрасный выбор. Нам всем очень повезло…

--Да-да. Кстати,--рубиновые глаза сверкнули ярким огоньком из-под солнцезащитных очков,--я очень спешу, так что поторопитесь.

--Все будет сделано!!—продавец проводил покупателя до самой двери, все это время не переставая кланяться.

xxx

Луна сидела на той самой лавочке. Ей было очень обидно, что подарок Шинна оказался не в пору. А ведь ей так хотелось обрадовать его, надев эти туфли, которые ей очень нравились. У Шинна Аски был поистине очень утонченный вкус во всем, особенно в одежде.

--Весь день впустую,--в сердцах прошептала девушка, окинув взглядом свои напухшие мозоли на ногах.

В этот момент напротив сквера, в котором она сидела, остановилось наполированное до зеркального блеска спортивное авто ярко-желтого цвета с широкой белой полосой посредине. Конечно, в городе ездило много шикарных машин, но ни одна из них не имела такого шикарного водителя. Да, увидев того, кто вышел из этого самого авто, Луна не смогла сказать ни слова, словно потеряла дар речи.

А Шинн тем временем подошел и взял свою девушку на руки в стиле «невесты», чтобы снова направиться к машине и усадить на переднее сидение свою бесценную. Потом он быстро забросил пакеты с недавними покупками в багажник и сел за руль.

--Шин, откуда у тебя эта машина?—неподдельно удивилась Лунамария.

--Только что купил. Нравится?—он повернул ключ зажигания, и мотор пробудился от недолгого сна, поприветствовав своих хозяев рычанием и бесшумной ездой по трассе.

--Да, но она же дорогая.

--Но, ведь мы же не бедные,--он улыбнулся ей так, как только способен был улыбаться сам Шинн Аска.—К тому же, теперь нам не придется наматывать километры по магазинам пешком.

Девушка была тронута до глубины души. Действительно, ведь они оба получали довольно высокое жалование. И почему никто из них не додумался раньше так поступить?

Ее мысли были прерваны голосом Шинна.

--На заднем сидении коробка. Это тебе.

Луна достала коробку и открыла ее. В ней лежали плюшевые тапочки в виде медвежат.

--Надеюсь, они будут тебе по размеру. Как только твои ножки заживут, ты сможешь нажимать на педали газа и тормоза твоей машины. А до этого времени, я буду твоим личным шофером.

Лицо девушки окрасила лучезарная улыбка. Она бросилась на шею возлюбленному.

--Шинни! Ты мне ее даришь?! Правда?!

--Эй-эй, потише. Я же за рулем. С такими темпами я тебя до дома точно не довезу. И, да, она твоя. Это, чтобы твоим ногам всегда было комфортно,--он засмеялся.

--Шинн, я тебя так люблю!!

--Хехе. Знаю. Меня невозможно не любить.

--И даже такого заносчивого…все равно люблю,--она обхватила его руку и крепко прижалась к ней.

Немного помолчав, он дал себе волю высказаться.

--Луна, ты прости, что так получилось. Эти туфли…хотел как лучше, а получилось…

--Забудь,--она покачала головой,-- теперь у меня есть пара удобных плюшевых тапочек и крутая машина Aston Martin! Это стоило того, чтобы немного помучиться,--весело, забыв о недавно пережитых страданиях, заявила девушка.

--Только, Луна,--обратился к ней Шинн, притормаживая на светофоре,-- когда мы будем готовиться к нашей свадьбе, давай воспользуемся услугами портного.

--Как скажешь, милый.

--Я искренне радуюсь за Киру и Лакус. Но…как бы сказать…я сам жду не дождусь, когда состоится наша свадьба,--глядя на дорогу сквозь лобовое стекло, он не заметил, как девушку, сидящую рядом, окрасил густой румянец.—Но, пока мы не найдем приличное жилье, со свадьбой придется повременить.

--Тогда у нас срок ровно полгода, так как Кагалли хочет поженить нас уже этой зимой.

--ЧТО??

--А ты разве не знал?—захлопала ресницами от удивления Луна,--она и Асран объявили о нашей помолвке в одном очень популярном журнале, а по телевиденью на вопрос о нашей свадьбе Асран ответил, что приготовления уже начались и торжество состоится 29-ого января. Я удивляюсь тебе, Аска. Ты телевизор хоть иногда включаешь?

--Но! Да как они смеют?! Сами еще и не думали, а нас уже под венец гонят!

От таких новостей душевный баланс юноши был нарушен. Он взлохмачивал без того непослушные волосы, и во всех его действиях выражалось неподдельное раздражение.

--А мне казалось, что ты только что мечтал о нашей совместной жизни,--напористо заявила девушка.

--Да…но…

--Что, но?

--Понимаешь…я не хочу плясать под их дудку,--он постучал пальцами по рулю, явно что-то обдумывая,--короче так, Луна. Мы им устроим. Первым делом, созвонись с Лакус и договорись с ней, чтобы как-нибудь пустить информацию о свадьбе наших старых друзей, которая состоится…дай подумать…29-ого января. Тогда они отвертеться уже не смогут,--Шинн ехидненько улыбнулся в предвкушении этого зрелища.

--А мы?—вдруг послышался обиженный голос голубоглазой красавицы.

--А мы…а что мы? Мы сыграем свадьбу через месяц!

--Но это же раньше, чем у Киры и Лакус! А мое платье? Туфли?

«Женщины»,--подумал Шинн, закатывая глаза.

--Хорошо, что мы сегодня не купили тебе платье подружки невесты. Теперь ты сама станешь ею. А туфли?..—он посмотрел на ее босые ноги,--я куплю тебе новые. И не волнуйся, я сам удостоверюсь в том, что они не помешают тебе запомнить самый счастливый день в твоей жизни. В крайнем случае, мы всегда сможем воспользоваться этой красоткой,--он постучал ладонью по панели.

Незаметно для себя, Луна повернулась к окошку. Ей казалось, что сейчас она спит. Ведь только в своих мечтах девушка могла подумать, что она, наконец, станет супругой любимого человека. По правде говоря, Аска не сильно-то спешил с их свадьбой, постоянно находя отговорки: то дом купить, то дачу построить, то работа ему мешает. Да, это правда, что не так давно, а точнее три с половиной месяца назад, он сделал ей предложение, о котором чуть ли не сразу узнал весь ОРБ. А во всем виновата ее сестра Мейрин. Не скажи ей Луна об этом событии, их помолвка до сих пор была бы тайной информацией под грифом «совершенно секретно». Но раз уж так получилось, радоваться все же было чему. С другой стороны, если бы Кагалли и Асран не узнали о том, на что решился всегда «ершистый» Шинн Аска, возможно, сейчас Луна не услышала бы того, о чем говорил ей ее предмет обожания. От таких раздумий к горлу девушки подкатил ком, и слезы несказанной радости показались на глазах. Но их она хотела тщательно скрыть от взора водителя, и поэтому, не придумав ничего конкретного, решила просто остаться так, как есть, то есть, повернувшейся лицом к окошку.

--Луна?—обеспокоенным голосом позвал ее Шинн, но она не отреагировала.—Луна…ты…--он глубоко вздохнул. Когда же он снова заговорил, его голос звучал менее уверенно.—Ведь ты хочешь этого? Ты…выйдешь за меня замуж?

В ответ послышался лишь всхлип.

--Ты плачешь?—Он обхватил девушку за плечи и заставил повернуться к нему лицом. Она улыбнулась ему, за блеском слез ее глаза выражали безграничную любовь. Ее руки обхватили его за шею, сама же она крепко прижалась к его сильной груди.

--Конечно, я выйду за тебя. Ты же меня уже спрашивал раньше. Видишь, я даже колечко твое не снимала,--во свидетельство своих слов, она поднесла к его лицу руку, на безымянном пальце которой красовалось шикарное золотое кольцо с внушительных размеров бриллиантом.

Шинн мягко улыбнулся одними глазами.

--Если бы мама и папа видели, как я счастлив,--тихо, почти шепотом, сказал он, прижимая к себе любимую.

--Они видят. Они всё видят и радуются за тебя. А пока их нет рядом, позволь мне стать твоей семьей,--она нежно погладила его по щеке. Он же накрыл ее руку своей. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза: он—в ее кристально-голубые, она—в его темно-рубиновые. В этот момент им было трудно понять, как их лица оказались так близки друг к другу, но результат этого неясного действия понравился обоим: их губы мягко слились в нежный и сладкий поцелуй.

Вокруг были слышны сигналы автомобилей и, непонятно откуда взявшийся, стук в окно со стороны водителя. Но на эти пустяки пара не обращала внимания. Оба пассажира были настолько увлечены собой и проблемами насущными, что никто из них и не заметил, как за последние несколько минут светофор успел уже раз пять сменить свет.

А ведь кто мог подумать, что натертые ноги могли стать причиной таких приятных последствий…

Конец…или только начало??

xxx

Так, СТОП! Снято!

Все, я, наконец, дописала эту зарисовку. К слову, идея на этот one-shot пришла из повседневной жизни, а точнее из-за одной из главных проблем повседневной жизни—натирания ног. Наверное, каждый в своей жизни испытывал это неприятное чувство. Но, я вам скажу, мало просто испытывать, хуже всего, когда ты его испытываешь и продолжаешь бегать по городу еще несколько часов. Под конец идти уже просто невозможно. Но, к сожалению, в повседневной жизни очень редко бывает, что вам покупают машину в подарок, только лишь бы попытаться уменьшить эту невыносимую боль и взбодрить вас. На своем опыте, большее, что я могла сделать для страдающего человека, это купить новую пару обуви. Правда, на тот момент это не сильно помогло ((

Поэтому, благодарю всех за прочтение. Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Буду рада получить отзывы.

Вам же всем желаю никогда не натирать ноги, а просто наслаждаться пешей прогулкой, не думая о том, как бы дойти до ближайшей лавочки.

Пока-пока

Всегда ваша

Kit2000

P.S. Думаю, нет нужды снова говорить, что этот фик я посвящаю соей сестре, так как все работы, написанные мной, я писала для нее. .


End file.
